A Monster of Every Color Revised
by JakeCullen20
Summary: title says it all jacob black is confronted by several monsters. how will he react what will happen.....there will be lemons later in the story and it will be yaoi and yuri just a little yuri jacobxOCs jacobxemmett
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3rd person

In a clearing at the edge of the Galiuro Mountains near Coolidge dam lays a small boy probably around the age of fifteen. He was lost and alone having no memory of whom or what he is or where he came from. Just as James decided that he could go on any longer a man named Jordan found him Jordan was a tall man he was probably about 6'4" he came and rescued James and accepted him in his family he knew exactly what James was he had been watching the boy wander around the mountain side and he saw him phase. He knew the boy was obviously lost and needed help and Jordan knew exactly how to help him. He swore to the boy that he would train him and try to help figure out who he was and where he came from. After two years of lost hopes and dead ends…….. "Jordan I'm leaving now, I need to find out more about myself and staying here is not helping me anymore" James said as he headed for the door. "are you sure leaving is your best option I mean you may not find what you are looking for" james nodded and turned towards the door Jordan had excepted that he couldn't change his mind "if you end up not finding what your looking for and you need a home you are always welcome back in my den" Jordan said as he packed a rucksack for James. "I would recommend you travel north towards Canada I have heard of other werewolf packs in that area" and with that James was out the door waving good bye and setting out on his journey.

James POV

I had to leave there is nothing for me here anymore I have learnt everything I can from this part of the world but it's not enough I need to know more. I don't know where to go but Jordan suggested I go north so ill run that way. I walked into some nearby brush to change as I took off my clothes and tied the rucksack around my ankle I could feel my body heat up with extreme fire that threatened to burn me from the inside out yet i felt as if I could burst into a state of everlasting bliss. I looked at myself my blonde fur was moving with the current of the slight wind it was just like my hair bleach blonde but the tip of my tail was different it changes color. I don't know why but I think it has something to with my surroundings. Right now it was bright orange like the earth that surrounded me and it blended so perfectly with my white when my tail changes I feel like I instantly know the land and the type of terrain I was special. Without a second thought or glance I took off across the dessert and the mountains to see what I could find.

A week later

It's been a week and I haven't had even a trace of anything and I wasn't sure I was going to find anything at all. Then suddenly like I had been hit by a train I picked up an interesting scent. It was very sweet a kind of smell that burned my nose and made me cringe, the kind of scent that made my legs shake, I immediately recognized it as the scent of a vampire. I could tell that there were about eight or nine of them but what intrigued me is that there was another scent a robust woodsy smell that remnded me of something a memory of home a memory of where I possible came from and along with it I recognized the scent of sweat and fur it was of Wolf Shifters. I decided to follow the scent of my fellow brethren. For some reason I ran faster as I ran throught the lush forest my tail had turned brown with a mossy green tint and I immediately just knew about the territory. I could I was almost there when the scent got stronger and I found myself satring at a small red house.

Jane POV

"In the northwest territories of Canada near the great bear lake lives a family of three but they are no ordinary family" Alec explained as he strode at great speed along my side. We were hunting a specific target one that I was exceptionally curious about. We were hunting a people better known as the children of the moon. "Demetri how much farther till we reach the werewolves" I exclaimed slightly irritated that it was taking so long. "I have found them they are about another hour west so just be patient and quit bitching" Demetri yelled at me. This thoroughly pissed me off. I wanted to torture him with my power I wanted to make him suffer for talking to me in such a way but I was suddenly calmed I could feel my nerves start to tingle. I looked over to Alec and nodded a silent thank you. I was about to make a dire mistake and I'm glad I was stopped.

An hour later

"Stop stop stop and shut the fuck up we have found them" Demetri whispered. And that's when I saw them in the clearing ahead, they were stalking a heard of elk. We watched carefully analyzing the way they fought, how the tall man silently moved to the right of the herd and motioned for the older woman move to the left or the herd we watched how they moved as one unit. There were supposed to be three of them a man and a woman looking like they were in their late 30's and a young boy about 16 but the boy was not in sight. "wheres the boy?" I questioned Demetri, he gave me a look of confusion and told me that he did not sense him anywhere in the area. We watched them for awhile before I stood up and with a fierce snarl building in my chest launched myself in an all out rage and frenzy. I was pissed because that whole time I was sitting there concentrating, watching I was testing my power on the adult male but he never once flinched or gave any sign of pain. I snarled as I made contact.

Thomas POV

I had caught my third young elk when it happened out of the corner of my eye I saw a small blonde girl with crazy red eyes running directly at us. I didn't notice a fight was forming until she made contact with my father. And then it came to me 'red eyes' holy shit that girl is a vampire. I had been told stories of a notorious clan of vampires called the Volturi and what they did to our ancestors, how they killed my kind and started and unspoken war between our kinds. In that moment I was completely lost in my thoughts when my mother rushed to me breaking me from my daydream and told me to run as far and as fast as I could and not to look back and that's when I noticed three more vampires leap from the bushes to help the blonde who seemed to be struggling against my father. She had this sinister look in her eyes as if she were trying to will him dead she through a punch but was by my fathers strong fist. I had ever seen anyone fight so fast in life. Again breaking me from my daze She said "I love you sweetheart" and she shoved me into the bushes and with that I was gone. When I got to the top of the hill I looked back to say one last silent goodbye to my parents but when I turned around all I saw was two bodies lying on the ground motionless the four vampires were standing over them with accomplished looks on their faces an immediate feeling of sorrow hit me as the sobs started to form in my chest and I fell to the ground a wept for the loss of my parents. After about twenty minutes of crying my eyes out I ran again I ran south thinking I should move to a place closer to the water to the ocean. I Ran for about three days phasing in and out of my Were form trying to find somewhere I belonged somewhere safe.

Jacob POV

It was late in the day and I was on patrol on the northern border of the rez I was used to these kind of exercises. It was quiet and uneventful I couldn't help but think of what was for dinner. Maybe I should go visit Esme she always made something tasty and she usually makes double portions just for me. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange scent assaulted my nose and the hair stood up on the back of my neck, it was sweet yet woodsy and I wondered what it could be that's when I heard Seths mind appear in mine he was offering to take over and scout some more I desperately tried to keep my findings out of my mind. I told him no that I would take care of this area besides I was almost done anyways. I ordered him to go scout the south side and check on dinner at the Cullen's. I started up the trail following the scent that I loved so much. And that's when I saw him. There was a boy probably a year or so younger than me. He was a beautiful white guy tall lean and just well beautiful but he looked tired and starved his clothes were torn in various places and his body was covered head to toe in thick nasty mud. I immediately shifted dressed and picked the boy up and sprinted towards Forks to see Dr. Cullen. He slightly open his eyes. I asked if he was okay. He didn't respond and then I asked him his name and to that he weakly replied Thomas before he passed out without another word.


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginings

TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I OWN ONLY JAMES AND THOMAS….

Chapter 1 New Beginning

Thomas POV

_My eyes whets up with my eyes why is everything so blurry I don't understand? What's wrong with my voice why can't I speak?_

As my vision slowly returned I could only see white. A white so bright that it seemed unnatural and that's when I figured it out I must be in heaven. I looked around to notice that heaven looked a lot like a hospital. Then the voices, I could hear them it was people they were coming for me they were coming to take me to heaven. I wasn't ready why is it my time now I just don't understand I had to hide I couldn't let them find me I wasn't ready to go I couldn't go I wouldn't. I found a desk and hid under it.

Step. Step. Step.

My heart began to race and that's when true fear set in. I could hear them talking about me although I couldn't make out what they were discussing I could tell it was defiantly about me.

Step. Step. Step.

Then I heard the door knob turn and saw a beautiful boy walk in. he was tall about six feet. He had the most beautiful blonde hair I have ever seen. I could tell by his scent he was a vampire but there was something different about this boy his aura was blue and green the orange and yellow I couldn't tell why it kept changing but something about him just made me feel calm. It was almost like it was being forced on me. There was definitely something up with this boy when I realized a pair of golden eyes were staring at me from over m y shoulder; there was a girl no thicker than a twig. This girl she was so happy so uppity each step she took seemed to be some weird type of ballet and again she had yellow golden eyes. Another boy soon followed her he was equally beautiful as the other two and his scent was the worst he wore a smirk like he knew something the others didn't and that's when he looked right at me with his golden eyes.

Wait this is wrong vampires in heaven there is no way. How could such vicious creatures be in heaven? It didn't make sense that's when the third boy said "he is confused, thinks he is in heaven and that vampires have taken over". Who is he who is that guy and how, how did he know what I was thinking. The small girl whispered something quietly in his ear and he walked out the door. He returned about ten seconds later and announced that he was on his way. What is going on I just don't understand who was coming, why me what is this happening to me? I couldn't keep myself from crying and then it happened I felt like, like I was being pulled, yanked really towards the door. Then he walked in and my mind just went completely blank and there was only him. Who is he? And his scent…. Its different, its smells like freshly cut hay, and the smell of the forest, and the ocean it was weird they're all my favorite smells. My legs straightened out and I unwillingly stood. This boy was here in front of me and I wanted to be next to him I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair I wanted to feel his body against mine. And then HE broke the silence like glass cutting through a peach "he is…… he has…… Jacob you have a lot to deal with me think we will wait downstairs let us know when you're done telling him about things… snicker…. and stuff".

He said "waits….stay". I didn't know why but I was completely and unimaginably in love with this boy. Everything about him was just perfect his russet colored skin had a shiny gloss of sweat like he had been running. His teeth were pearly white and they contrasted his skin in such a perfect way. His black hair was cropped short and it was kinda spiky and it was glossy. Then I scaled his face till I came to his eyes they were a chocolate brown color and it was hard to look away. That's when I lost myself I lost control of my body and mind and suddenly my was mouth gaping open like a weirdo. The bronze haired boy was laughing and grabbing his sides like they were in pain even though I knew he couldn't feel pain. What did he know that the others didn't they were all staring at him awkwardly. That's when he spoke "how are you feeling?" his voice like liquid gold all I could say was "ungh" that's when the pixie girl was beside me with great speed she startled me "maybe there something wrong with his voice"

I shoved her and jumped back "how dare you touch me you filthy leach" she caught her balance lightly like a majestic acrobat and giggled "we've got ourselves a live one, Jacob why don't you explain things and meet us down stairs, Esme has more dishes for you and Seth to try and plus our new friend is bound to be hungry" they all left except for him, the one I've come to know as Jacob I had to admit to myself I was a little hungry ok I'm lying I'm freaking starving I could eat a whole cow by myself. Nervously I asked "where am I?" "Who are you?" "What are they doing here" "I can tell you're not a vampire". He looked and I with knowing eyes and I melted his eyes just penetrated my soul idk. "Calm down everything is fine, let me explain". He talked for what seemed like forever he started at the beginning telling me about Bella and Edward and how she chose Edward over him and the epic battle between the human eating vampires and the Cullen's he told me about his pack and how he split from Sam uleys pack he told me how the Cullen's are allies not enemies. He told me of the Cullen's gifts bellas mind shield Alice's clairvoyance jaspers emo-ness and Emmett's control over the weather oh and the one I was worried about Edward and his mind reading, had he heard what I was thinking, and feeling. He had to of, that's why he was laughing. It took me a little while to accept everything that had happened to me in the past couple of hours.

3 hours later

I was sitting on the edge of the bath tub wrapped in a towel in the colossal master bathroom, I felt like I was in a museum or something, humming a tune on my mind I don't even know where it came from it was the soft sounds of the strings and the piano with light patches of drums and robust woodwinds like the oboe and the glorious sound of the trumpet. I had no Idea where this tune came from but it only came around when I thought of him and it made me happier more confident. I hadn't heard the door open because I was whistling the tune Jacob cleared his throat and said "hows it going" startled I fell into the bathtub, during the fall my towel didn't fall I smashed my head on the side of tub cutting it open and gushing blood everywhere and yet again I heard startled voices and footsteps on the stairs before the blackness took me.

**Please Review I really need the reviews because my writing sucks bad…….. thanks and I owe a lot to BreakingDawn333 and Calhale and xSteffers and daringreality I owe them for they are my inspiration after James intro Emmett's pov and Seth's pov(Seth is the new combatant) there will be lemon shortly after those Emmett and Seth's pov will be combined.**


End file.
